Algo Imposible De Olvidar
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Zoe nos cuenta un momento imposible de olvidar que vivio ...


_~Algo Imposible De Olvidar~_

Ya Pasaron Siete Años…

Siete largo años ,me presento mi nombre es Izumi Orimoto pero llaman Zoe , era una niña muy feliz ,estaba enamorada , va sigo enamorada pero en ese momento era muy feliz , estaba con el hombre que amo , el amor de mi vida pero mi felicidad no duro mucho tiempo , mis padres me dijeron que nos teníamos que ir a Italia nuevamente , sentí que mi mundo se cayó , estaba muy dolida , estaba dejando al amor de vida…

¿Quién Es?..

Pus un chico castaño, con esos hermosos ojos, que cada vez que lo miraba me enamoraba, mi líder, amante del futbol, el guerra del fuego… si Takuya Kanbara.

El y yo fuimos novios durante dos años , después que volvimos al Digimundo , me declare , el me correspondía , estaba muy contenta a su lado , a su lado ya no sentía la soledad , con el aprendí lo que es amar, el verdadero significado de amor , cada segundo , cada minuto , cada hora , cada día , cada meses , eran especiales , momentos que no voy a olvidar nunca pero nos tuvimos que separar , me fui con el corazón roto , dejando al hombre que amo.

Actualmente tengo 19 años , vivo en Italia no fui feliz , cuando pasaron unos meses que cumplí los 15 años , me sucedió algo que me marco , marco mi vida , algo que no lo deseo para nadie , algo horrible de olvidar , cada momento me acuerdo de ello , aunque paso 3 años , no lo puedo olvidar , no puedo , cada noche sueño con eso …

¿Qué me paso?

Algo que me da vergüenza decirlo pero lo diré ….me violaron , me violaron a los 15 años , me robaron mi inocencia , algo que me es imposible de olvidar , ocurrió un día que estaba volviendo del colegio , estaba oscureciendo , yo venía caminando sola , en un momento sentía que alguien me seguía , apure el paso pero de pronto alguien puso su mano en mi cada , me tiro al suelo y abuso sexualmente de mi , grite , grite y grite pero nadie me escucho , sufrí tanto , tenía mucho miedo , me sentía destrozada , me quería morir , un hombre infeliz abuso de mí , me robo mi inocencia ,tras de eso entre una depresión , quería morirme , ya no quería sentirme triste pero de pronto mi vida cambio , tuve un motivo por vivir , por seguir adelante más bien por persona muy especial

¿Quién?

Mi hija , mi bebe , mi razón de vivir , después que el infeliz ese me violo , quede embarazada , me entere cuando tenía 3 meses de embarazo , mis padres querían que abortaran pero yo no , ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me hizo ese hombre que resulta ser su padre , cada momento que la miro , siento una felicidad , ella fue mi salvación , ella me ayudo a seguir a adelante aunque la tuve a los 16 , muchas personas me critican pero sin saber lo realmente que me paso pero no le doy importancia , yo estoy feliz con ella , cada momento que pasamos juntas son único , con ella aprendí lo que es vivir , estoy orgullosa de tener una hija hermosa , mucho dicen que es mi mismo retrato cuando era niña , rubia de ojos esmeralda como los míos , tiene 3 años , se llama Akira , tras de ella cambie mucho , aunque no puedo olvidar lo que paso pero soy feliz junto a mi hija ,a mis padres pero falta alguien , ¿Quién? , el ,Takuya , me hace tanta falta pero no falta mucho , muy pronto volveré a Japón , volveré para estar junto a él y junto a mi hija , ser una familia como lo soñé duramente muchos años , volveré a sentir lo que era el amor , voy a sentirme amada nuevamente , como él me hace sentir , lo único y pido a dios que él no me haya olvidado , que me haya esperado como lo prometido , antes de irme , yo y Takuya hicimos una promesa , prometimos que íbamos a esperar para que yo volviera , el día que volviera , nos casaríamos , formaríamos una familia junto , que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre , que nadie más nos iba separar , yo cumplí con mi promesa , desde estoy en Italia no estuve con ningún hombre , lo que espero que él tampoco estuvo con mujer , que cumplió su promesa como la mía , solo falta que yo volviera , volviera para estar juntos para siempre ,lo que le pido a dios que Takuya me acepte con Akira , que no me rechaza porque estuve hija y que comprenda que ella salió de un momento de sufrimiento que pase , a ella no le eche la culpa y nada , ella no tiene la culpa de lo que me paso , la única persona que tiene la culpa es ese maldito infeliz que abuso de mi pero saben le doy las gracias , porque tuve una hija que me dio y me va a dar muchos momentos de felicidad , que amo con todo mi ser .bueno me despido tengo que ir a tomar mi vuelvo a Japón Shibuya con hija , me voy a ver a Takuya , a estar nuevamente juntos aunque me llevo a Japón , algo imposible de olvidar…

_**Espero que le hayan gustado , como tengo insomnio , me puse a escribir , jeje estaba aburrida y además les quiero informar que el viernes estará el anti ultimo capitulo de "Estar Sola" , bueno no se olviden de comentar , nos estamos viendo en mi próximo capítulo , bueno me despido **_

_**Nos Vemos**_


End file.
